The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to secure storage systems.
Data stored for authentication purposes may be susceptible to malicious attacks on the data. Storing data as plain text may run the risk of being stolen, however plain text data, such as a password, may be changed. Changing a password that was stored as plain text data re-secures the data by taking the authentication process back from an attacker. Alternatively, biometric data, such as fingerprints, cannot be changed if the biometric data is stolen. Biometric data saved as plain text is susceptible to the same malicious attacks without the option to re-secure the data. Encrypting stored data may overcome some attacks, however, if an attacker is able to gain access to the encryption key, then the attacker may gain access to the stored data.